A racing toy which includes a single running base provided with a plurality of endless parallel guide tracks spaced apart at a predetermined distance from each other, on which one or more running bodies (for example, toy bodies) may run simultaneously is well known. The running body for use in such type of the racing toy is generally known to have a driving motor and a circuit for controlling the motor-drive. As a power-supplying system therefor, it is known to provide an electric path extending along the guide track on the base or a radio-controllable system containing a secondary battery.
In the conventional racing toy of such type, however, the power-supplying system of the electric path along the guide track does not allow the change of a running direction or the steering control independently for the running body in order to transfer one track to another adjacent track. On the other hand, the power-supplying system containing the secondary battery may utilize the radio-controllable system for conducting not only the drive-control, but also the steering-control. In the latter case, however, utilization of a slot as the guide track for inserting a protruding guide pin of the running body into the slot makes track-transfer impossible or extremely difficult with the radio-controllable system during the running phase.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus in a racing toy for transferring the racing toy car between parallel guide tracks, in which instructions from a radio-transmitter may readily and conveniently conduct the engagement and disengagement of the track with an engaging means of the toy car, as well as the steering-control, thereby enabling an optional track-transfer at any time of the running phase.